


Helping You Feel At Home With Me

by Vasser



Series: Smut Fanfiction Challenge [3]
Category: Yuuri!!! on Ice - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, First Time Together, Fluff, It's so fluffy I think I'm gonna die, M/M, Post-Canon, Preparation, Romance, Smut Fanfiction Challenge, So sweet it'll cause toothache, Sweet, Viktor is loving, yuuri is anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-22 08:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Yuuri has moved to Russia with Viktor but something is not quite right. This is Yuuri's home but he acts like he's simply a guest rather than Viktor's lover. Viktor has to find a way for the message of his love to get through. Maybe a romantic night in bed will make Yuuri see he has a home and lover in Russia...(Part 3 of my Smut Fanfic Challenge: Anal)





	Helping You Feel At Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy!  
This is such a fluffy smut, its nice to have some nice and simple romantic sex in the middle of a very kinky smut selection!  
I hope you all enjoy reading this! I had so much fun writing it and I hope that is reflected in the quality of the fic!

Yuuri was too cute for his own good. Since he had come back to Russia with him he had been trying so hard. He laboured keeping their house clean, he trained hard at skating, he tried his best to be attentive to Viktor. It was so cute to see him try to keep all this up. He wanted to reassure him, making him stop and coax more of his cuteness from within him. He wanted to tell Yuuri to treat this like home.

The Japanese boy was nervous, he acted like he was a guest. Viktor somehow had to make him realise he was here as his lover, not his guest. This was his home now. Rather than letting Yuuri behave like this he needed to establish the kind of relationship they had.

Maybe cooking him dinner would work? No, no. He would do that for a guest, it wouldn't help anything. But pushing his shows of affection further... Then again, his affection made Yuuri more withdrawn at times. Strengthening his affection was more likely to harm than help. What did lovers do exclusively together that Viktor could do with Yuuri?

Just like that he had his answer! Sex!

There would be no more sleeping in separate rooms. No more being coy with each other. No more being shy at even hugging. Tonight he would bring Yuuri into his bed and show him that he was a new but permanent fixture in Viktor's life. It would have to be romantic though. It had to be more than just sex, they had to make love!

Yuuri was currently making dinner, not accepting Viktor's help in any way. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak upstairs and make the necessary preparations! He could cover the bed in petals from flowers he recently received, he could light the blueberry scented candles that had been in his bottom drawer for months... Yes, yes, the plan was coming together and it was time to get to work.

\----

"Yuuri, could you come to my room? I have something to give you," he requested softly, hours later when the sun had long since set and they were no longer full from their meal. He seemed confused by the request and met Viktor's eyes with a faint blush, but agreed nonetheless.

The second he gained Yuuri's acceptance he went ahead to the bedroom, making sure the candles were lit and lying on the bed. Yuuri entered not a second after he finished and his eyes went wide. His cheeks were red at the scene before him and Viktor again had to insist on how precious Yuuri was. He had come to live with him in Russia and yet still couldn't overcome his shyness to acknowledge that the two of them were lovers.

Well, with this romantic set up he couldn't deny it any longer. The clean and neat sheets below Viktor's body were pure white to help the pale blue of the flower petals stand out better. The blueberry candles sent a sweet scent into the air as the flames danced seductively on the end of the wick. A lamp in the corner was on its lowest setting; low lighting helped to set the mood but also allowed Yuuri to see the beautiful scene which was all for him.

Of course, the cherry on the cake was Viktor, draped on the bed in a careless yet elegant fashion. The top buttons of his shirt were undone to make his intentions clear to his sweetheart, and his bright blue eyes met Yuuri's brown without showing any embarrassment or doubt.

Everything seemed to have stunned the boy out of words though. He stood there moving his mouth without actually making a sound. He seemed to be struggling to express his opinion in any way, he body rigid and frozen to the spot.

"This is for you, Yuuri. To show you how serious I am, моя любовь." He knew that Yuuri spoke enough Russian to know he was saying 'my love'. It was time for Yuuri to come face to face with the real kind of relationship he and Viktor had. With the words the Japanese man seemed to become more flustered, but his body regained movement. As if curious, he inched a little towards the bed.

"A-are you trying to...seduce me?" he queried with an uncertain voice. Another chuckle escaped Viktor at this. This was beyond seduction and Yuuri knew it. This was a time for love, for appreciation of one another, for accepting the feelings between them. 

Viktor slowly rose into a sitting position and gently motioned for Yuuri to come into his arms. His embarrassed and trembling significant other did so carefully, settling onto the Russian's lap and looking carefully into his face for any signs. Without words he wrapped his arms around him and held him in a gentle embrace while they spoke.

"This isn't seduction, this is a message. It's a message that I love you and you're a part of my life now. It's a message that I love you very much, and I need you to realise that so you stop acting like a guest in what is now your own home. This will happen only if you want it to go further, but whether we do this or not I need you to get the message that this is your home and I am your lover."

As he spoke Yuuri seemed to relax. He stopped shaking with nerves and seemed to carefully consider what was said in tue following silence. He just hoped this worked, he wanted him to be comfortable here. He wanted them to have a happy life together. 

"... You really love me?"

"Of course, Yuuri. With every piece of my heart."

"You'll never get tired of me?"

"As if such a thing is possible."

Yuuri pulled away from Viktor's embrace and took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the bed, wriggling backwards carefully and lying down. 

"Then I want this with you. Please, Viktor, let's finally be together as lovers," he requested with a sweet little blush. His words didn't falter though, they were clear and strong, and Viktor found himself proud that Yuuri could push his shyness behind him to at last ask for something he wanted.

"Alright, Yuuri. Strip carefully, then lie back down. It will be easier to start with us both already naked."

He answered with a nod and both men stood, carefully ridding themselves of their clothes without rushing it. Anything fast-paced would ruin the hazy and romantic atmosphere Viktor had set up for their first time together. While Viktor had no issues with his body, Yuuri tried desperately to cover his own where necessary after he had stripped. He didn't dare move for fear of Viktor seeing anything.

"моя любовь, no need to be shy," he encouraged in a soft voice, holding his shoulders and guiding him gradually back to the bed. He helped him to lie down and encouraged him to slowly move his hands away. 

"We're lovers, Yuuri. There is nothing to be ashamed of together."

That seemed to do the trick, and Yuuri blushed as he moved his hands away from his private area. He was so cute all over. His length wasn't small by any means, but it wasn't large either. It sat comfortably in the middle and suited his thick and powerful thighs perfectly. He was a similar length to Viktor when he considered it, and that made him smile. They were matched in every way, they were equals joined together.

Viktor soon realised he had been staring and noticed Yuuri go to cover himself again. He gently took his lover's wrists and kissed them both gently. Now was not the time to let Yuuri slip into an insecure frame of mind. He whispered that he was beautiful and he meant it. More important than him meaning it, he needed his darling to realise it. He needed him to summon the confidence he displayed in his Eros routine into his every day life. 

Yuuri soon enough moved his hands away from Viktor's and laid them gently on his shoulders, his fingers touching the ends of his silver hair which started to grow once again. It wasn't a glowing display of self-love, but at least he no longer felt the need to instantly hide himself away from his lover's eyes.

"Every piece of you is art, Yuuri. You aren't just Eros on the ice, you are attractive and alluring and breathtaking whenever I see you," he breathed in fascination as Yuuri's cheeks coloured a deep pink again. His confidence seemed to swell with the words and he smiled faintly at Viktor, holding his shoulders a little tighter and pulling him down towards him. He happily obliged him and finally, for the first time since coming to Russia, they shared a kiss.

It was sweet a simple. Just a long kiss with no seduction and no teasing. There were no tongues involved and neither one of them released a sound. The kiss was pure like their relationship and true like their love for one another.

Viktor pulled away and looked down into his special one's eyes. He nearly melted at the love and beauty he saw there but tried to keep it together. He had to make Yuuri's first time with him as amazing as humanly possible, and that meant keeping his complete focus on the task at hand.

"I'm going to prepare you now, I don't want to hurt you at all this evening," he said honestly, slowly reaching for a small bottle of lube he had put next to the candles on the bedside table. Yuuri watched his movements but no longer seemed to be afraid of any of it. In fact, as Viktor continued Yuuri grew more and more excited, as evident by his hardening member. Seeing his lover respond so well made Viktor's own loins begin to stir. 

He carefully coated his pointer and middle fingers in the lube and also applied some to Yuuri's entrance. He knew he may be overdoing it a little but he honestly wasn't sure when the last time Yuuri had sex was, if he ever had at all. Just in case he had to be cautious and make this as special as possible. He would not let Yuuri feel even a ghost of pain tonight.

Yuuri let out a startled little gasp as Viktor slowly pushed his pointer finger into him, and he briefly looked up to make sure he wasn't in any pain. There was only surprise on his face when he checked, so Viktor took that as a good sign that he was able go continue without any fear of causing Yuuri discomfort.

He started to carefully move his finger in and out of Yuuri, allowing him to slowly adjust to the feeling of having something inside him. As he said before, he didn't know the extent of Yuuri's previous sexual experiences and it would ruin the mood to ask, so he would take every precaution possible to avoid causing him pain.

As his finger began to be more adventurous Yuuri started to let out quiet little sounds. Tiny moans escaped his lips as small bouts of pleasure shot through him from Viktor's administrations. He seemed to be feeling so good... It was about time to add another finger.

The second finger slipped in to the other man's hole and his hand stilled. Yuuri needed to get used to the slightly stronger stretch. The Japanese man furrowed his eyebrows in concentration trying to accept the feeling, licking his lips as they seemed to dry out. If Viktor didn't know better he would say this new progress was starting to play with his nerves.

"Yuuri, love, it's okay," he instantly started to reassure, leaning forward to kiss him gently. "I know it feels weird at first but I promise soon it will be worth it." After another moment of brief hesitation Yuuri's body relaxed again and Viktor accepted that as an invitation. 

He carefully started to make small scissor motions with his fingers, stretching Yuuri as gently as possible. He whimpered at first and the Russian flinched at the sound. Of course, pain couldn't be completely avoided... Well, if Yuuri had to hurt even a little then he would have to make what came after the pain worthwhile. 

Viktor cooed reassurances into his ear while he slowly continued to spread his fingers. It became easier as he went on. Yuuri's noises of discomfort slowly morphed into moans of approval and he decided to add a third finger, repeating the process from before. After that, well. If Yuuri really wanted to do this then there was nothing more to prepare for it.

When he believed Yuuri was sufficiently prepared he pressed their bodies close, smiling fondly at the shade of pink on his lover's neck and face. It was time to join together, and damn him if he didn't thoroughly show Yuuri how much he was loved and wanted in Viktor's life.

He carefully aligned himself while kissing and muttering encouragement to his love before pushing himself in slowly. The Japanese man's eyes widened, his expression showing a conflict between quiet joy and a burning surprise. He knew it must hurt but backing out now would make any future attempts much harder because of a fear of the pain.

"You're doing so well, Yuuri. It's okay, my Eros, I won't do anything until you let me."

Once he was completely in he stilled completely, giving the younger some time to ease into the act. Pushing it now would be a violation of Yuuri's trust. Hurting him for the sake of Viktor's own pleasure... Out of the question.

A few minutes of stillness passes with Viktor showing as much affection to Yuuri as possible. Eventually, his expression started to relax and he cuddled close to the older's chest, giving an experimental move of his hips. A wide smile broke onto Viktor's face as he kissed his lover again.

"I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you for not giving up," he gushed to him affectionately, holding him close and running his hands through his hair. "Should I try to move now? It might be slightly uncomfortable again at first, but then I promise you'll feel better than ever. I would never do it in a way that would hurt you."

The other man nodded before doing something Viktor never expected. He started to experimentally kiss at Viktor's neck and speak into his skin. 

"Please, Vitya, I love you..."

Really, there was no better sign of trust or approval. Viktor started to slowly move his hips in a way that didn't startle Yuuri and left him feeling like he was on cloud nine (if his cute little noises were anything to go by). It seemed there was no discomfort at all and Viktor was so happy he had been so meticulous in preparing him. Now there was just pleasure between them and the thought only made Viktor more aroused.

Yuuri started to shyly move his hips along with his lover, occasionally letting out little moans of his name and pleasured grunts of approval when Viktor hit just the right spot. The sheer enjoyment and love radiating from both of them seemed to be all that mattered in that moment.

The Russian started to move a little faster and let out breathy moans of his own. He was searching for that one spot that would hopefully make Yuuri see stars. To give his lover that sort of pleasure would be an honour beyond words. When he heard a sharp intake of breath he believed he found it. He moved to the same spot again just to be sure, and watched as Yuuri hardened beneath him from the strokes and thrusts against his prostate. 

"Oh- Oh, Yuuri...! You look so beautiful... You look like you feel so good!" 

Viktor's cries were met with Yuuri's own loving words and they both kept messily grinding into each other. They had to seek that pleasure and reach their peak, it was so damn good!

With a particularly strong thrust against his prostate Yuuri came undone, cumming all over their chests and suddenly collapsing back onto the bed in exhaustion. His hips ceased their movements and Viktor couldn't help but find his own release at this image of a sexed up Yuuri lying in his bed. 

He soon pulled out and offered to carry Yuuri to the bath, even though he was still panting from his own climax. 

"Tomorrow, Vitya... Tomorrow. I-I want to sleep. Together."

So, so cute.

"We just did, моя любовь!" he replied in a teasing tone while giving Yuuri a joking grin. His lover seemed to whine in embarrassment and whispered some string of words about cuddles and warmth, which Viktor was more than happy to provide.

He laid next to Yuuri in the bed and scooped him into his arms, pressing their foreheads together as Yuuri's eyes flickered shut. Yes, things would be different now. Viktor was never going to let Yuuri feel anxious about being here with him again, not when they could have love like this.


End file.
